


Lover

by Sparkles_and_Trash



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Songfic, mostly fluff tho, so fluffy your teeth may rot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles_and_Trash/pseuds/Sparkles_and_Trash
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the songs of Taylor Swift's album Lover. Each song features a new ship, since I'm the biggest multi shipper known to man, and I really enjoy challenging myself with testing new dynamics!





	1. Creek - It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a project made for Tumblr, and part of the works is a moodboard for each chapter, so these chapters will be kinda short! If you wanna check out the full thing, head on over to sparkles-and-trash.tumblr.com! 
> 
> This was actually my first thing written for Creek, besides headcanons, so it's a little short, but it felt like a good start?

Tweek found himself thinking back to the early days of him and Craig had a lot these days. Maybe he was trying to decipher what exactly had happened between them, and when it had started to change, or maybe he was just a nostalgic person.

Either way, he didn't mind spending some time going back to the start. 

**_School bell rings, walk me home_  
** _**Sidewalk chalk covered in snow**_  
_** Lost my gloves, you give me one**_  
_** “Wanna hang out?”**_  
_** Yeah, sounds like fun**_  
_** Video games, you pass me a note**_  
_** Sleeping in tents**_

Sometimes he thought that maybe it had always been there, but that they were simply too young to understand what was happening back at the start. 

Of course, he knew that they were way too young to feel that type of _love_ when all of this started, but even then, Tweek knew he had never felt the way he did around Craig before. 

With Craig, everything seemed sort of easy, and normally that would be a good thing, but for Tweek, feeling easy was kind of startling. A part of him felt like he was taking advantage of the situation, by hanging onto Craig at every opportunity he got. 

But then, out of nowhere, Craig would do one of those little thing, those things that made Tweek feel like this wasn’t just Tweek latching onto Craig. Craig wanted him around. 

A specific memory often found it’s way back into his mind, and he honestly didn’t know why, but he was grateful for it. 

It had been a normal, gray afternoon in South Park, and the two young boys had been walking home from school together, and Tweek, who was trying to cut down on coffee, realized why everyone wore gloves in winter. No coffee cup or thermos to keep their hands warm. 

He kept blowing on his hands, which resulted in them not being able to hold hands like they used to. 

Suddenly Craig was stuffing one of his gloves into Tweek’s hand, and when Tweek tried to protest, Craig mumbled that he would prefer to keep one hand in his pocket if it meant they could still hold hands. 

So, there they were, their glove clad hands intertwined, and their other hands stuffed in their respective pockets. 

In the end, it wasn’t a big deal, but to Tweek, it felt like a confirmation that this wasn’t just something Craig put up with; it was something he wanted to do. 

And that meant the world to the young blond. 

It was nice to not be so alone in the world.

It was nice to have a friend. 

_**It’s nice to have a friend **(Ooh)_

**It’s nice to have a friend** (Ooh)

**_Light pink sky up on the roof_  
** **_Sun sinks down, no curfew_**  
**_ Twenty questions, we tell the truth_**  
**_ You’ve been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too_**  
**_ Something gave you the nerve_**  
**_ To touch my hand_**

As they grew older, their routines started to evolve along with them, but at the same time, there was some stuff they simply didn’t dare to talk about yet. 

Defining the relationship?

Yeah, they were about 5 years too late to that train. 

But, they were still sturdy. Tweek still felt easy and safe around Craig, somehow both more and less off both, which made no sense what so ever, but Tweek was used to not making any sense, so he was kind of okay with this. 

Craig, however, was a man of facts. 

Tweek knew this, and he noticed that there was definitely something that Craig was trying to say or do, but Tweek was working on not freaking out and forcing something out of his boyf… his Craig. 

So, there they were, on the top of Craig’s house, that small flat part of the roof that was their space, and they were quietly playing their weekly game of 20 questions, which had been a suggestion of Craigs a few years ago. 

Something about working on communication in a fun way. 

Suddenly, when they were in the middle of discussing the stress surrounding a big English paper, Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand. This in itself wasn’t a new thing, far from it, but the way Craigs hand was shaking a tad, that was new. 

Tweek realized in that moment that something was about to change, because the way Craigs face was suddenly so open and vulnerable, and the way his eyes were shining, reflecting the soft pink sky, Tweek knew. 

Things were changing, but he wouldn’t be alone. 

With Craig around, he was pretty sure he was never going to be truly alone. 

**It’s nice to have a friend **(Ooh)  
**It’s nice to have a friend **(Ooh)

**_Church bells ring, carry me home_  
** **_Rice on the ground looks like snow_**  
**_ Call my bluff, call you “babe”_**  
**_ Have my back, yeah, everyday_**  
**_ Feels like home, stay in bed_**  
**_ The whole weekend_**

Yeah, Tweek found himself thinking back to the early days a lot these days. 

Maybe it was because of the way he felt so safe, after all this years. 

Like it was easy, being alive, being in love. 

Maybe it was the way the ring still felt new and unusual, but still, oh so right on his finger. 

Like it was going to be this easy forever. 

Tweek knew it was impossible to say, realistically. 

But he also knew this wasn’t a realistic outcome in the first place. 

But it sure was a nice one. 

**It’s nice to have a friend** (Ooh)  
**It’s nice to have a friend **(Ooh)

_ **It’s nice to have a friend** _


	2. Clybe - I Think He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe Stevens wasn't one for fairytale endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing for a het ship? Woah, it's been a while, lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, I love these two, and I love this song, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**_I think he knows his footprints_  
On the sidewalk  
Lead to where I can't stop  
Go there every night**

Bebe Stevens liked to think of herself as a highly independent girl. 

No, scratch that.

Bebe Stevens _knew_ she was an independent _queen_. 

Ever since she was the first kid in her class to grow boobs, if you could even call them that back then, she knew she wasn’t going to be one of those girls who based their whole life and personality around the men that would come and go in her life. 

When she dated in high school, she was always the one who called the shots. Nothing ever got serious for her, and she was fine with that. She actually planned on keeping it that way. 

But here she was, College freshman, and suddenly she was face to face with someone she’d known her whole life, but it all felt so now. 

So full of promise. 

Yeah, what the fuck was happening to her? 

__ **I think he knows his hands around  
A cold glass  
Make me wanna know that body  
Like it's mine**

When Bebe Stevens thought of Clyde Donovan, a few key things came to mind. 

First, there was the fact that she had always been aware that the brown eyed boy had always had a thing for her. She never really stopped to consider him as a serious option though, as he seemed a bit too fragile to handle someone like herself. 

The fact that Clyde also seemed to be either in tears, or floating on a cloud of extreme confidence. She could never fully figure him out, and it drove her a little nuts. 

Back then she could never be bothered to actually try to get to the bottom of why Clyde acted the way he did, and she didn’t really regret it. 

But she had certainly changed her mind. 

__ **He got that boyish look that I like in a man  
I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans  
It's like I'm seventeen, nobody understands  
No one understands**

She hadn’t even been in college for more than a month, and she was already dead set on figuring out the boy, a boy she thought she knew. 

Because as she watched him that during that one party, she knew that she needed it. 

Her new girlfriends didn’t get it; there was so many hot, new guys to go for here, guys who fitted Bebe’s style and personality way better than that human Labrador of a boy. 

Whatever. 

What did those girls know anyway? 

__ **He got my heartbeat  
Skipping down 16th Avenue  
Got that, oh! I mean  
Wanna see what's under that attitude  
Like, I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows  
I think he knows**

__ **I think he knows  
When we get all alone  
I'll make myself at home  
And he'll want me to stay  
I think he knows  
He better lock it down  
Or I won't stick around  
'Cause good ones never wait**

Bebe Stevens always knew she wanted to go to college. 

She was never one of those high school seniors who dreaded more school; she knew very well that a good education was the road to not end up like her mother, whose only talent was having big boobs and being kinda pretty for her age. 

What Bebe hadn’t always known, however, was that she was going to be saying yes to a question she never thought anyone would ever even dare asking her without being 100% sure about her answer beforehand, and on the night she graduated college at that. 

__ **He got that boyish look that I like in a man  
I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans  
He's so obsessed with me, and boy I understand  
Boy I understand**

But as the brown haired, brown eyed boy she’d known her whole life got down on one knee in front of her, she didn’t even have to think about her answer. 

There wasn’t a flicker of doubt in his eyes as he asked, there hadn’t been a moment in their time together she hadn’t felt sure. 

Sure that this was right, sure that this boy was everything she could ever want, and sure that this boy would never stop loving her. 

Of course she was going to marry him. 

__ **He got my heartbeat  
Skipping down 16th Avenue  
Got that, oh! **

**_I mean_  
Wanna see what's under that attitude  
Like, I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows**

_ **I want you, bless my soul** _

__ **Lyrical smile, indigo eyes, hand on my thigh  
We can follow the sparks, I'll drive  
Lyrical smile, indigo eyes, hand on my thigh  
We can follow the sparks, I'll drive**

All her life Bebe had thought her freedom was rooted in how she kept to herself, how independent she was. 

When Clyde Donovan stumbled back into her life during their freshman year in college, she learned that her independence wasn’t rooted in being all alone, orbiting bossy, or hard to handle. 

Her independence was always going to be a part of who she was. 

But with Clyde, she didn’t feel like she had to let go of anything. 

On the contrary, she felt like her fiancée had done nothing but adding to her life.

__ **So where we gonna go?  
I whisper in the dark  
Where we gonna go?  
I think he knows**

Bebe Stevens had never pictured herself as the girl with the fairytale ending. 

In fact, she had never wanted it. 

But as she sat next to her fiancé in his old pick-up truck, the one he had driven since high school, ready for the rest of their life, she didn’t feel like she was at the ending at all. 

This was, if anything, their fairytale beginning. 

__ **He got my heartbeat  
Skipping down 16th Avenue  
Got that, oh! I mean  
Wanna see what's under that attitude  
Like, I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Who do you guys wanna see next chapter? 
> 
> Dip (Damien x Pip) or K2 (Kyle x Kenny) ?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little short, but these are drabbles, so... I guess it's okay? 
> 
> Anyways, some chapters will be longer and some shorter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
